Envious
Warning: this page is NSFW/NSFS. Can we live without death? Can we love without hate? Can we want without need? My answer to those three questions are no. Can we live without people thinking they’re so perfect? No. There’s always that one girl in your school who thinks she’s so perfect. Some people hate her, some people don’t. However, you envy the shit out her. Her beautiful brunette hair, her perfect lightly tanned skin, her gorgeous blue eyes, her soft pink lips, her hourglass body. That girl that you envy happens to have a name, her name is Jessica. Jessica has all the guys chasing her, but she only accepts the ones with hot bodies, the nice hair, the dreamy eyes and the warm hearts. You see her walking down the hallway hand-in-hand with one of the hottest guys in school, his name is Kyle. Kyle is a guy with bright blue eyes, sandy blond hair that’s barely grown out from a buzzcut, light skin and a really hot body. One thing Kyle really loves to do is BMX racing, he expects it to make his future bright. However, Kyle is the guy you’ve been crushing on since your freshman year. Everytime you sign into your account on Facebook, you see pictures of him and Jessica. They’ve been together for about five months. Seeing these pictures makes you run to the bathroom and let out a cry. You’ve talked to Kyle lots of times before, he lives in your neighborhood, but you think he doesn’t show any interest in you at all. The next day you walk into school. You see Kyle has Jessica up against the locker smiling at her. Jessica looks at you, but you give her nastiest look you’ve ever given anyone. She looks back at you with a look of confusion on her face. Kyle turns and looks at you, but you don’t want to look at him. You’re in third block, you ask the teacher to go get a drink of water from the fountain. As you’re walking down the hallway, you hear noises coming from the boys bathroom. You stop in front of the bathroom only to hear Jessica moaning and calling out Kyle’s name. A few seconds later, you begin to hear grunts coming from Kyle, and you began to feel sexually excited. You walk away quickly, but you’re also heartbroken. Seriously, who fucks in school bathrooms? That’s fucking gross. Later on, news got out about the two having fun in the bathroom together. You never thought you would tell anyone, did you? You don’t even feel guilty about telling anyone, though. You just keep that smile on your face. While riding the bud home, you ask Kyle about the rumors. “Yes, it’s true,” says Kyle. “Why would you do something so stupid? You knew someone was going to hear you and eventually open their fucking mouth!” you say. Kyle looks at you, shocked that you just snapped out the words you said. As the bus stops for you to get off, you look at him in a sexual way and lick your lips. Kyle looks like he enjoys it when you do that. “If I were you, I’d be smart enough not to date a tramp like her. It hurts when you know you can’t have anything you long for. Especially a love you beg to have.” you tell Kyle before you get off the bus. Kyle looks at you in shock. “You’re right, she is a tramp, tell me something I don’t know.” Kyle says. “I’ve got nothing to tell you, but I will tell you this; watch your fucking back. Or maybe she should watch hers, so many people hate her right now.” you tell Kyle. YOu get off the bus and turn tto see Kyle looking at you from the window. “Baby, I want you so bad.” you mutter as you walk to your house. Later on, you do your homework and tell your parents your going out with a couple of friends. Of course, they tell you to behave and be careful. Later on that night, you return home around eleven-thirty P.M. YOu hop in bed and fall asleep right away. You walk in school the next morning, only to find everyone talking. You find out that people are talking about Jessica. But only to find out that Jessica is dead. You see Kyle standing next to his locker, his eyes are red. “Kyle, I’m so sorry. Where did they find her?” you ask. “They found her in a rain drain, she was put in a trash bag. She was beat up, a long huge gash cut right down the middle of her torso. Her insides were pulled out. Her tongue was pulled out of her mouth. Apparently someone shover a knife up her vag-” You cut Kyle off “Okay, okay, okay. Don’t say anything else.” You pull Kyle into a hug, he puts his face in between your neck and shoulder. You stroke his head and tell him it’s gonna be alright. Later on, in the hallway,while class was going on, you run into Kyle. he smiles at you and says hey. You say hey back. You realize he’s checking you out. “What are you looking at?” you ask. “I’m looking at everything, baby. Damn, you’re so fine.” he says as he bites his lip. “What are you trying to say?” you ask. He pushes you up against the locker, grabs your arm tightly and pulls you into the bathroom. “I want you so bad.” Kyle whispers. He rips your clothes off and then he takes his shirt off. You moan, scream his name and enjoy it. Kyle pretty much just took your virginity. When y’all finish, he starts to cry about Jessica. “I’m just afraid… I SAW her body! I saw that!” “Hey, it’s okay.” you tell him. “Someone, something killed her, ripped her up… I’m so… Devastated…” Kyle says. You pull him into a hug, and he starts crying. “I’m afraid I’m next!” he says. “Are you really that scared?” you ask. “Fucking terrified…” he says. “It’s okay, baby. I’m right here, but no one can save you now…” you say. Kyle stops crying and looks at you. You look him dead in the eye. “Because it’s your turn. I got her, now I’ve got you.” you whisper. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta